OTP:The Kind Of Story Nobody Will Ever Have Happen In Real Life
by TheOfficialKillerKittenOfDeath
Summary: Writing a fanfic in the middle of the night or not,we all know the feeling of being a fangirl. Please keep in mind that this was thought up in the wee hours of the morning. Lachlan(CraftBattleDuty)xOC
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I remember being a normal person years ago.I had normal feelings,I did normal things,I was a relatively normal girl back at my school and I actually had knowing my luck,things just had to take a turn for the was at that point that I became a fangirl,writing a fanfic in the middle of the night and hoping he would at least notice me in some way even though he probably never would.

My name is Isabella Rothschild,and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:First and foremost I do not own Lachlan,Minecraft,Youtube, recognizable characters comparable to people in real life are just major coincidences and none of this story should be taken too that being said this is not meant to offend any hardcore fangirls either and if it does I am sorry but this is just the extreme exaggerated fangirl onto the story!**

Isabella's POV(From now on this will be IPOV)

Sitting at my desk all day clicking and staring and liking and such was not the average interpretation of having fun,but to me it was my entire entire life is devoted to being the best fan I can be,even if that means not eating or sleeping.I moved to Australia to be closer to him,in hopes that it would make it easier for him to notice me.I'm originally from the United States,Texas to be exact.

I may seem like a creepy stalker,but I'm not.I am a perfectly sane average female who just wants senpai to notice that too much to ask for?!Every single time he just doesn't notice me,I cry.I cry so much for senpai,and only for one day senpai will notice me.I do hope he does,because I love him.

Who is senpai,you ask?Well,that's easy his name is Lachlan,and he is my everything.I always watch every single new video he uploads and I never miss a single I'm not watching his videos I'm stalking all his social media must notice me at any and all cost.

As the day goes on I finish watching videos and decide to go to sleep.I only ever dream of my senpai noticing me,and I do know that one day he will...or else.

 **A/N:To be continued as long as I get some positive feedback and the people want it!Also,does anyone like the yandere element?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally chose to update. Good job,self! Also yay cliffhangers!**

 **Chapter 2**

IPOV

Today,I decided that I would go grocery shopping. Not because I enjoyed it or anything,but because I was actually out of food completely. I used to love going places and I had many friends,but once I graduated it was like I no longer existed to them. Were they merely using me this entire time? Probably. However,I never truly found out if they did use me or not as I never spoke to them again. I always stayed in my house unless it meant getting food,and even then most of the time I just ordered food. You'd probably think I'm some greasy pile of fat if I eat takeout so often,but I have an insane metabolism because I'm...always on the internet. What,did you think I'd say serial killer?

Now that I think about it,it would be fun to kill those wretched harlots who dare attempt to steal my senpai. Evil creations,the likes of them! Filthy,impure,insatiable! But that is fine,one day senpai will be mine.

For now though,I'll just obsessively watch his videos in a totally not creepy manor. Video after video I stared at my computer screen until hours later I finally chose to do something else. What on earth would I do,you ask? Obviously I would either a) stalk his social media or b) write and or read fanfiction! Of course, in this situation I chose b) write and or read fanfiction. I slowly scrolled through Wattpad and Fanfiction and various other sites before finally ending up having sore eyes.

I slept for a few hours after I'd read plenty fanfiction,and then once I awoke I took a long shower. After getting dried and dressed I got on my phone and checked Twitter, then when I was done with that I decided to go outside for a few minutes.

Once I was outside,I screamed so horrifyingly. It was burning,like the worst heats from the pits of Hades but multiplied by 1000 if not more. Suddenly,a very tall if not giraffe-like man walked up to me. I fainted,because I knew just who that giraffe-like man was.


End file.
